くノ一 Kunoichi Corp
by Llanca
Summary: ¿Estás harta de su infidelidad? ¿Cansada de tu matrimonio sin rumbo? ¿Aburrida de su actitud indiferente, obsesiva y posesiva? No te preocupes, Kunoichi Corp tiene la solución. Para hacer pagar todo lo que ha hecho, presione uno. Si ya se ha arrepentido, simplemente cuelgue.


**Naruto © M. Kishimoto **

**くノ一 KUNOICHI CORP  
**

By: Llanca

* * *

—¿Estás harta de su infidelidad? ¿Cansada de tu matrimonio sin rumbo? ¿Aburrida de su actitud indiferente, obsesiva y posesiva?

Asintió en silencio mientras escuchaba la grabación. Las palabras dichas eran una realidad absoluta para ella.

—No te preocupes, Kunoichi Corp tiene la solución.

A continuación esbozó una sonrisa, realmente esperaba que ellos tuviesen una alternativa viable para todos sus pesares.

—Para hacer pagar todo lo que ha hecho, presione uno. Si ya se ha arrepentido, simplemente cuelgue.

Mirando el teclado de su teléfono móvil, presionó el número uno sin siquiera titubear. No, a esas alturas no se podía dar el lujo de dudar. No cuando ya había perdido hasta la dignidad por él.

—Enhorabuena; ha seleccionado asistencia con Kunoichi Corp. Espere en línea mientras la comunicamos con una operadora.

No pasó más de 30 segundos cuando una femenina voz la saludó.

—Buenas tardes, habla Karin Uzumaki. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—Sakura Uchiha.

—Srta. Uchiha, ¿desea conocer alguno de los servicios de Kunoichi Corp?

—Por supuesto.

Una vez más sonrió; ya era tiempo de hacerlo pagar todo el sufrimiento vivido.

.

.

—¿Estás harta de su infidelidad? ¿Cansada de tu matrimonio sin rumbo? ¿Aburrida de su actitud indiferente, obsesiva y posesiva? No te preocupes, Kunoichi Corp tiene la solución. Para hacer pagar todo lo que ha hecho, presione uno. Si ya se ha arrepentido, simplemente cuelgue.

Con las manos temblándole, miró fijamente el número uno del teléfono. Por primera vez, desde que tomó la decisión de buscar venganza, una sensación de miedo se apoderó de ella…

¿Quizás estaba llegando demasiado lejos?

—(…) Para hacer pagar todo lo que ha hecho, presione uno. Si ya se ha arrepentido, simplemente cuelgue.

Ensimismada, el sonido de la grabación la llevó a la realidad. Planteándose mentalmente las variables en aceptar o no la oferta, respiró profundo antes de tomar una decisión final.

En el momento justo en que iba a presionar el número seleccionado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

—Con que aquí estás, Hinata.

Casi dando un brinco por la sorpresa, las palpitaciones de su corazón se acrecentaron, de tal modo, que la torpeza sobrepasó sus límites y no pudo más que tartamudear frente a aquel hombre que alguna vez le robó el aliento.

—Y-Yo…

Y sin ser consciente de cómo, finalizó la llamada.

.

.

—Nuestros servicios son de calidad. Nuestras prestaciones son individuales e ideamos un plan de acción acorde a la realidad de cada una. Kunoichi Corp se preocupa de garantizar el éxito y la confidencialidad.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura de ello? —La desconfianza, propia en ella, la manifestó a través de la reducción del espacio entre sus finas cejas. —No es que no—no pudo continuar, porque la rubia platinada frente a ella la interrumpió.

—Nuestra tasa de éxito es del 98.7%.

La mujer le entregó una carpeta que contenía la estadística del los últimos dos trimestres.

—¿Por qué no el 100% entonces? —frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. —¿No se supone que garantizan el éxito?

Fue testigo de la sonrisa malévola de esa mujer que se pasaba una mano por su largo cabello rubio, peinándolo con lentitud. Sus movimientos fueron suaves y cautivantes, de seguro su actitud capturaría la atención de quien la observase. Incluso ella se vio hipnotizada por sus encantos.

—Porque hay excepciones. Hemos tenido casos en donde nuestras clientas renuncian antes de dar el golpe final o, simplemente, la intervención mejora sus relaciones, por lo que continúan con sus matrimonios.

—…

—¿Desea contratar nuestros servicios?

—Sí… Lo haré.

—Excelente decisión, Srta. Hyuuga. Kunoichi Corp no la decepcionará.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Saludos cordiales, Llanca.


End file.
